Graduation
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Eden Rogers is graduating college. Her brother, Steve Rogers, and boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, are overseas. All she wants is for them to be there.
1. You're Here

Eden Rogers stood ready. She was garbbed in her red robe and cap, her long auburn hair flowing behind her and reaching her mid back. The tassel on the end of the cap tickled her cheek with each movement, her hand coming up to brush it back every so often. She wrung her hands together, feeling a bit nervous. But most of all, she felt alone.

When she graduated from high school, she had her brother and boyfriend right there with her. The three of them had walked across the stage that day together. But today, Eden would be walking across the stage alone. No Steve or Bucky to walk with her, or to cheer her on in the audience, or greet her at the end of the stage with hugs and kisses. Sure, Bucky's family was out there. His mother and father, and even his younger sister. Natasha, a long time friend of Eden's, and even Peggy, Steve's girlfriend. But, it wasn't the same as having Bucky and Steve with her.

When she heard her name being called over the cheers of the audience, she plastered a smile on her face, her flats making contact with the stairs that lead to the stage. She waved to Natasha and Peggy, the two sitting right at the foot of the stage. She looked out, seeing George and Winnie, Bucky's parents, as well as Becca, his little sister. She beamed at them, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as they cheered loudly for her.

Upon reaching the dean and accepting a quick handshake, she was a bit surprised when he stopped her. She looked at him in confusion, watching as he waved his free hand in an attempt to silence the auditorium. Once that was done, the friends and family of the graduates silent, the dean grabbed the microphone.

"Now," he said, his voice full of joy. "I received a call from someone dear to Eden Rogers. And I learned that her brother and her boyfriend are both serving overseas." He then looked at Eden with a grin. "All she wanted was for them to be here today. So, please, help me welcome Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes!"

By now, Eden was full on sobbing. She couldn't control the rush of emotion she felt as she looked to the right. For there, standing only feet away, were the two most important men in her life. Stood at attention, both clad in uniform and eyes shining. Without any rational thought, Eden bolted down the walk way and straight into the waiting arms of her brother.

"I missed you so much, Stevie," she cried, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

The three of them paid no attention to the audience, instead, gripping onto each other for dear life. All three of them were crying. Tears of joy and pride.

"I missed you, too, Ed," Steve cried into her shoulder, arms around her waist. He then pulled back, looking at her. "I'm so proud of you!"

Eden chuckled, hugging her brother one last time before moving onto Bucky. She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace, crying into his uniform as he held her. She could hear him telling Steve to go find Peg and get his girl, but she paid no heed to it. She was finally in his arms again.

"I missed you, sweetheart," Bucky said, his lips ghosting over her ear. "Steve and I are beyond proud of you."

"I'm just so happy that you guys are here," she sobbed.

"As if we'd miss you college graduation," he laughed out, rocking her side to side to soothe her.

She then pulled away, cupping his stubbled jaw in her hands. Her blue eyes made contact with his. She could see the love, adoration, and pride in them. "I love you," she cried.

"I love you, too," Bucky replied, grinning like mad. He then leaned down, kissing her soundly.

**《~》****AN: So, I like watching the videos on YouTube where soldiers come home and surprise their loved ones. They always make me cry. So, I wanted to write one about Bucky and Steve. Also, to all of the service men and women out there, to their friends and family, thank you. You do this great country of ours a great honor by serving and protecting this great nation. To the family and friends, you do us the great honor of being there for our soldiers and loving them and dealing with the stresses that come with it all. Thank you all, so very much, for what you do. God Bless you all.**


	2. Becca

Bucky's little sister, Becca, had no idea that he was home. So, he had enlisted the help of his parents and girlfriend in order to surprise her.

It was a bright, crisp autumn afternoon in Brooklyn. Eden had staged a call to Bucky's parents claiming that she had received a promotion at work and wanted to celebrate. Winnifired, or Winnie, and George had easily gone along with the ruse. With Becca in two, they had met Eden at her designated restaurant within the hour.

The four of them had managed to snag a table for six, Becca being none the wiser. Eden had then pulled out her phone, sending a text to Bucky. She then grinned to herself, nodding to George and Winnie. They had all made sure that Becca would be facing away from the door of the restaurant, unable to see Bucky when he walked in.

"So," Eden starred, looking at the youngest of the Barnes family. "How's school? Ready for graduation?"

Becca nodded, her dark hair flopping around her head and blue eyes scanning her phone. "Yeah," she replied, looking up from the screen. "I'm definitely ready to be down with high school. I'm really glad that I'll be graduating this year."

"Don't rush it, sweetie," Winnie admonished her youngest. "Your brother said the same thing. So did Eden and Steve. And now, they whine about how they wish they were still in school."

Eden laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "It's true," she said, pushing back a lock of auburn hair. "We all used to complain so much about high school. Especially Stevie."

George snorted out a chuckle. "That's because that boy was always getting into fights," he laughed out.

"He complains even more because instead of being beat up, it's the heat now," Eden replied, taking a sip of her Mountain Dew.

As the conversation went on for another five or so minutes, Eden caught sight of a very familiar looking man entering the venue. She smiled, just as she always did. His dark hair was short, different to the longer hair he sported in high school, but he was still just as tall. He had filled out after having been in the army for three years and Eden had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from drooling. When her blue eyes landed on his, he winked at her.

Playing along, George and Winnie said nothing. Becca was still absorbed in the conversation, rolling her blue eyes at her dad's jokes about Steve and Bucky. Said man was now standing directly behind the younger woman.

Bucky reached up, placing his hands on Becca's shoulders. He lost it when she jumped, spinning around in her seat. The venue was filled with the sound of her screaming loudly, everyone laughing and cheering when she jumped from her chair and into her brother's arms.

Eden, Winnie, and George were laughing, enjoying the sight of the two of them together. They stayed locked in embrace for a moment longer before Bucky pulled away from her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You knew!" Becca exclaimed, turning back to Eden and her parents.

"They did," Bucky replied. "But I wanted to surprise you, so I had them help me out."

Becca huffed, hugging her brother again as he continued to laugh. She then let go, allowing for their parents to greet their son. Then, Eden found herself in Bucky's arms as he held her close.

"I missed you, sweetheart," he said, nuzzling her neck, arms around her waist.

Eden giggled, sliding her arms up around his shoulders. "I missed you too, soldier." She leaned up, kissing him soundly.

**《~》**

**AN: So, I decided to add on to this. I'm just going to write random little oneshots of Steve and Bucky surprising different people with help from friends and family! Once again, a huge shout out and ENORMOUS thank you to our men and women in uniform and their loved ones! You guys are the real superheroes!****Also, I had a review asking that this be made into a full length fic between Eden and Bucky. I may do it, but I'm a bit behind on my Carlisle/OC fic. If anyone else would like to see a full length fic about these two, please lemme know!****Much love! **


End file.
